The Bastard and His Love
by UnderstandingTheCycle3
Summary: A possible collection of short drabble between the handsome Jon Snow and Dhana, an OC.
1. Chapter 1

****This is a short little drabble between Jon and an original character named Dhana. I might continue little ones like this if I get a good response from it. Reviews are welcome. And this story is out of order...****

* * *

><p><strong>27<strong>

Dhana's giggles could be heard throughout the barn. No matter how much Jon tried to hush her, the laughter could not be stopped. Cuddled up on a bundle of hay, Jon watched as Dhana laughed from giddiness. When she quieted down and snuggled into his bare chest, Jon smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're so loud" He whispered to her and pulled the blanket over them more. Dhana shivered and brushed her lips over his cool shoulder, instantly warming it.

"Not _very _loud. They would've found us if I was too loud" She corrected. Dhana lay on his chest and stared up at him from behind the shield of her hair that fell to her face.

"I can't see you" I said and brushed her hair from her face. His hand slid to her cheek and his thumb ran over her lips. The lips he was feverishly kissing not too long ago. "This...this is wrong" He said sadly and removed his hand from her cheek. Dhana frowned causing a wrinkle to plague her pretty forehead.

"What's wrong?" She asked and reached for his calloused hands and placed kisses on each fingertip. He shook his head and stared sadly into the dark eyes of his lover. "Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect" She assured.

"You're the niece of the king of the north. You're here to help bring peace. I'm the bastard child of a lord. And I'm to defend the wall that separates our people. How did this ever happen?" He asked and looked around to the barn. It was a wonderful question that didn't have a known answer. Silence fell along with the snow outside. Gentle, stray flakes swept into the barn from the window and chilled Jon to the core. Dhana, used to weather worse than this, only wrapped her arms around him tighter and snuggled harder.

"I don't know. I don't know how this happened but I'm glad it did. I have no idea how I functioned before without you" She said as she looked up to his eyes. Jon rolled his eyes and looked down to the scratchy hay they lay on. "Look at me, Jon. Look" She demanded. His gaze fell back to her and stayed. Her dark eyes mesmerized him, just like the first time they met. "To them out there you may be...a bastard, an idiot what have you but here," She grabbed his hand and placed it on her browned chest. "Here you are a lord" She assured him. He snickered, leaned back on his makeshift pillows and stared up at the ceiling. Cobwebs swung in the breeze and kept him occupied so he wouldn't get pulled into Dhana's stare. "You are a strong beautiful lord" She went on then grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers. Her finger tips brushed his chin stubble making her giggle. "Jon Snow, you are a lord" said Dhana before pulling him into a light kiss. "A king" She added. Another kiss. "My king" She finished then kissed him passionately. The warmth from the two bodies shooed away the freezing air and created a glow around them.

After the quick embrace Jon smiled and kissed her brow. Dhana's fingers danced across his chest as their eyes stayed locked. "I love you" Jon said in a hushed tone. They said those words to each other only twice before. This time something was different.

"I love you" She repeated then laid her face on his chest. It made an ache in his chest when she gave her response. It felt as if a hole that'd been growing had just plummeted 10 feet deeper and wouldn't stop dropping.

"This all makes tomorrow so much harder, don't you-"

"No. No. No. Please don't speak of tomorrow" She said as she held a finger over his lips. Dhana sat at his bare waist and pressed close to him. "If you do it comes too soon. I don't want to leave. I can't" She rushed. Jon brushed her cheek then led his hand down gently to her arm then thigh. She shivered but welcomed the feeling.

"Sh, it's alright. We'll talk about now, okay?" He assured. She nodded and laid her head in the nape of his neck. Dhana was right though. Both of them knew it. If they talked about the dawn, then dawn would come swiftly. And with dawn came her departure from Winterfell. Something neither of them wanted. For outside of these walls she was Northern royalty and he the bastard son of Lord Stark. In here they were safe. In the barn they could be the king and his lover. The king and his bride. Through the night they whispered, giggled, and shared secrets. They tried to push the time back, make the dawn wait until forever was over had looped right back around. Fate wasn't on their side. The morning came and with it, their two separate futures. Dhana to be married off and Jon to the wall. In those last seconds as their fingertips brushed, a signal was sent between them.

They were soul mates even if they couldn't be with each other physically. Nothing could break them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**6**

"My home is beyond the wall that your people hold so dear" Dhana said lightly as she look out of a window. Sansa sat on her wicker chair sewing quietly. She looked up to the foreign girl with a smile.

"Is it beautiful?" Sansa asked. She wanted to seem interested but she truly wasn't. There were other things to be done and she didn't have the patience to babysit the girl.

"It's nice enough. Extremely cold, colder than here. I rarely go outside but the gardens in the palace are beautiful" Dhana mused then turned to Sansa slowly. "I like it more here. I can actually go outside" She added then walked to the chair across from her. Sansa seemed to be interested when she brought up the palace and the weather.

"Palace? Your dad's not the king or ruler though...why do you live there?"

"My father died and my mother married my uncle. He wants me to call him father but I won't. It doesn't feel right" Dhana said then picked up her once abandoned ball of yarn and passed it between her hands. It was quiet again. Sansa began to wonder why the girl would tell her something so personal. She was going to ask but Dhana went on and elaborated. "He knows how I feel. Everyone does, no one really blames me. And if they do they haven't spoken up about it" She finished then closed her eyes for a nap.

"Well, you said it was colder there. What does it feel like here?" Sansa inquired then dropped her sewing.

"It's still cold...more cool if anything. I still need a blanket to sleep here. I've never been in a place where I haven't gone to sleep without a blanket." She explained, eyes still closed. Sansa nodded and lost interest again.

"Hm" she said then went back to her work. "What do you do all day?"

"Sleep, eat a little, sit. I might read if I find a good book." Dhana answered in a bored fashion. It was true. Her job as the niece and step-daughter of the ruler of Ghan was to sit, not make noise, look pretty and stay out of the way. If she were on a boy on the other hand, she'd be able to run around in the stable, be present at council meetings (which interested her) and mock fight with the other boys. Fate made her a girl and limited her opportunities in life. There were moments when Dhana pondered the option of running off and being a traveling woman but she couldn't leave her mother. She loved her too much.

Later that day Sansa saw Dhana in a hall with her cousin, Saun. They were in a heated conversation about something that obviously angered Dhana. They spoke quickly in their native tongue. Sansa stepped forward and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Um...Dhana, your mother needs you" She informed then walked off to stay out of their line of anger. It was for the best. The Ghan were known for their sharp tongues.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I kinda drew a blank on this story but now I'm back. Hopefully ideas will begin pouring in. Thanks for reading and...yeah. Okay. Read on**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>43<strong>

"Jon?" Dhana asked. He turned to see her and was shocked at what he found. Dhana's belly was round and swollen, her cheeks puffy but a smile on her face none the less. He couldn't move. How long had they been apart? How long had she been married? Why hadn't she written to him to let him know of her new life? Wasn't that what soulmates did?

"Dhana" He stated. How he missed the feeling of her name rolling off his tongue. "You're...pregnant" He said. His eyes were glued to her stomach and he couldn't look away. "Congratulations" He said. Dhana held out her arms for a hug and he met her half way. It was a bit awkward with her stomach in the way, but it was wonderful none the less. She was in his arms again. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he nuzzled his cheek into hers.

"Khin wanted to come inspect the wall. I came along to see you" When she announced her husband's name, Jon slowly began to pull away.

"And how is Khin?" He asked bitterly before turning back to the table he was cleaning. Dhana placed a hand on his arm and he stopped.

"He's fine...you?" She countered. Jon shrugged then looked at her again.

"Alright. And you?"

"Scared" She confessed. Jon dropped his rag and grasped her hands. As he looked at her face, he noticed something about her was different. Something in her spirit was broken and it scared him, what happened to the Dhana he once laid in the barn with? "I was with you before I was with him. I'm not sure what month I'm in. If the child is not his-" Jon shushed her by putting his thumb on her lips. Part of him was ecstatic. If Dhana had his child, they would be much closer than soulmates. Would the child look like him? Oh he hopped it looked like him. Then again, if the child wasn't his it would surely look like Khin. Sure he was a handsome man, but Jon would rather the child looked like more like Dhana. He put away his hopes and smiled.

"The child will be his. It will" He said then placed a light kiss on her forehead. It was the first time his lips had touched her skin in so long.

"If it is not though," She whispered. Dhana hoped no one would hear of their conversation. "Will you leave with me? Run away?" She asked. He pulled away and held her face in his calloused hands.

"I would. I'd leave with you if I could but I can't. If they were to catch me, they'd kill me for sure. And you'd be alone. Your husband would find and out who knows what he'd do to you" He said. Dhana nodded and kissed his palm. "If by chance it is mine..." He thought before going on. "I will be here for you whenever you need me. Right here" He said then planted two small kisses on her lips. Dhana nodded and placed her hands on her stomach.

"I hope he is yours" Was all she said before leaving the room to find her husband. Again Jon was left alone with his heart being held by Dhana. His soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've worked with this story. I had horrible writer's block and it's slowly starting to lift. I hope you like this chapter. I've also decided to go back and number the chapters so you can know when it takes place so you won't be confused. Oh, and thank you for the reviews :) They're very nice.**

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>

"Dhana, you are aware that this proposal might pull through" Saun said as he leaned on the wall of the bathing room. Dhana gave no response, only let the water wash away her imperfections. The bath attendants were unsure of what they spoke of, this was one of the perks of speaking a foreign language. "Dhana-"

"I'm quite aware" She said in a bored fashion as her arms were scrubbed lightly. Her mind was on Jon, the bastard son of Ned Stark. It'd been a week since they were together and she still had butterflies in her stomach. The bathing maids looked at each other and silently wished they knew what the conversation was about, and why her male cousin was in her bathing room. It was not common to have male relatives around a girl when she was naked; it seemed a bit barbaric. They kept their comments to themselves.

"And yet you've fallen for Jon Snow" He said with bitterness dripping from each word. Dhana wished he never said anything; the maids were able to pick up Jon's name. She gave her cousin a glare then turned to her maids.

"What you hear in this room is to stay in this room. Go" Dhana said with a wave of her hand. The maids left, bundling their giggles. What they heard was not going to stay in the room; it would be the talk of the night in the maid's chambers. "You're an idiot for saying his name. You can't trust these Winterfell girls." Dhana scolded as she leaned her white hair back into the water. Saun pulled his eyes away from his cousin's body and looked to the ceiling.

"Dhana, we're not young anymore, you can't...you can't be so free with yourself" He said as his tanned cheeks brought up a blush. He felt horrible for having thoughts of his cousin; then again he would've had to marry her if his father didn't find this loop hole. "Cover yourself" She did as her cousin told her and chuckled at his nervousness.

"Saun, you have nothing to worry about. I think of you as a brother, nothing else. And as for Jon...it's not my fault" She said before diving into to the water.

"It is the king's son you are to fall for" Saun said. He knew his words would reach her from under the water. She rose to the surface and caught her breath.

"Yet I haven't. Maybe it's not meant to be" She said then walked over to the edge and looked up to her cousin. "Besides. He's so much younger than me. I would never have feelings for him" She answered back then sighed. Saun left his cousin to her thoughts as he went off to find a drink. He needed something strong after dealing with her breezy personality


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've taken so long to post another chapter, I've been a bit confused as to where I was leading this story. Now that I do know, I need some help. Once you read this you'll understand where I need help at. Just message me or leave a review with your input please. I do have to say that I might be updating quite a bit late because I've got school and...I'll leave my personal life out of this. (I've got auditions at my school for Fame! Wish me luck) I will say that reviews help me right more...Okay, that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Dhana lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was burrowed underneath piles and piles of fur pelts that her husband's people had given to her as a gift. Her body ached and sweat trickled slowly down her skin as she slowly breathed in and out. The opening of her family tent opened and with it, freezing cold air that calmed her skin. Her husband Khin stood with a smile on his face, in his arm laid a sleeping baby with stark white hair. "On this night a son was born" He told her then knelt at her side. Dhana's arms were held out as the small child was placed in her grasp. As Dhana brought the child to her face and studied his features, realization of who the father was fell to her lap. "He is beautiful" Khin said then placed a smooth kiss on her head. His wife nodded and held the small child close and trembled as her baby squirmed awake. The child let out a cry and Khin smiled then brushed his brown hand over the child's head. "His name-"<p>

"Will be given soon. I want to be with my child" She said then looked down to the baby. Khin left the tent to make preparations to celebrate the day of the child being born. Dhana's sobs were hidden by the wails of the small baby.

Is this what she wanted?

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you want to be the father? I'm leaving this in your hands. If you guys don't care I'll probably flip a coin and that'll be the father...<strong>

**I kid :) I'll give it some serious thought and I'll give you the results later. And this is where I leave you. Please review and please answer me back. I really want to know what you guys are thinking on this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**4**

Her eyes were trained on him while he conversed with his half-brother, Robb Stark. Dhana was to be listening to her hand maid as she told her what she was to be doing that day, but she paid her no mind. Jon could feel her eyes but refused to give her the satisfaction of looking her in the eye. His will, in the end, betrayed him and they locked eyes. He stopped listening to Robb and for a second he stopped breathing. Dhana looked away and Jon was pulled back to earth. "You alright, Jon?" Robb asked with a grin; he had never seen his brother like that before.

"Excuse me? Miss?" Dhana looked up to the light haired maid whose eyes diverted to the floor.

"Hm?"

"I-I was telling you that you would need to see your uncle sometime today." The woman said in a low tone. Dhana nodded and allowed the maid to continue until Jon and Robb left off to conduct their own business.

"Who was that?" Dhana questioned as she toyed with her snow white hair.

"Oh, him," The maid began with a small smile. "That was Jon Snow. The bastard son of Eddard Stark" 'Bastard son?' Dhana wondered. She had never been told of the "great" Ned Stark having a bastard son. Jon was beautiful and Dhana couldn't shake the image of those eyes of his staring right back.

"Jon Snow" The girl repeated, and then was lead down the corridor to her uncle's room to speak with him. Jon Snow did not leave her mind.


End file.
